hotnhumidhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitler summary
'Hitler Summary' Main essay topics: Resolution to (domestic) problems facing the Weimar Republic Hitler's power relied on terror Unpopularity of Versailles Hitler's rule as "popular dictatorship" Why was Hitler able to establish dictatorship Cult of Personality Reasons for supporting Hitler/Nazis I went through the past exams and came up with those ^^. Then I broke them down into the main areas hoping that if these were covered you'd pretty much have Hitler sorted. This is what I got: Weirmar problems, Versailles, Popularity, Dictatorship, Terror. 'Problems facing the Weimar Republic' Unpopularity/blame for signing T.o.V. (stab in the back) No one party ever had majority instability 22govs - 14 years Frequent changes of chancellor Commnist threat Tradition of autocracy Limited nature of 1918-1919 revolution Reparations Kapp Putchs 1920, Munich Putsch 1923 Hyperinflation 1923 French/Belgian invasion 1923 Spartacist rising 1919 Big business largely unchanged, as did army, judiciary, bureaucracy - hostile to democracy Unemployment/depression (5.5mil 1931, >6mil by '32) 'Hitler's solutions' Took credit for Brüning and Schleicher's plans/success Storm troopers demonstrated order in chaos Ended reparations Repressed communists (Reichstag fire 1933) Developed tanks and aircraft, Introduced conscription, 1935 Saar, 1936 Rhineland remilitarised, 1938 Anchluss with Austria, 1939 1 million men in army (T.o.V.) Enablich Act 1933 (made opposition illegal) One party state within 6 months of chancellorship Economic measures: needed permission to reduce workforce, ban on certain labor reducing machinery. 6 months 6million-2million unemployed, 200,000 by 1939 "economic miracle" (Not his work, he could be seen as detrimental but took credit for plans made before his chancellorship) 'Versailles' No airforce 6 battleships, 100,000 men 6.6billion pounds reparations Article 231 "War Guilt Clause" "Diktat" Rhineland Saar for L.o.N. control for 15 years "November criminals" "Stab int he back" 'Popularity' Cult of Personality Hitler myth - personified nation, stood aloof from selfish interests Understood the German people and architect of Germany's economic miracle Divisions and weaknesses in old Weimar system Emotional need for strong government Autocratic tradtition Late 1930s 90% admired Hitler Better alternative to communism (industrialists, petty bourgoisie etc) Vague policies Anti-socialist and rearmament -industrial elite support Chains of Versailles Concordat 1933 Air of respectability 'Establishment of Dictatorship' Stab in the back Weak government Autocratic tradition "It is inconceivable that Hitler could ever have come into power had not the Weirmar Republic been subjected to the unprecedented strain of a world economic crisis" - Carr Legal means after 1933 Munich Putsch Orator Restore hope and national community Volksgemeinschaft Promises: work and bread, communism, jewish influence, T.o.V., reparations, strong leader Petty bourgoisie (middle class) biggest supportters 1/3 workers -Falter Façade of order Porpaganda "sharpest weapon in conquering the state" -Goebbels in 1934 Third economic way between Marxism and laissez-faire capitalism "we've hired him" miscalculation 1932 37% vote Hatred for fufillment policies and T.o.V. Great Depression 'Retention ' Concessions - concordat, promise monopoly to army Air of respectability - SA purge 1934, Concordat, traditions Terror Gleichschaltung - controlling institutions Propaganda Wide appeal - national revival, plebiscites, March 1933 elections Law - Enabling Act 1933, emergency decrees Feb 1933, ban on other parties Authoritarian from above, terror from below Genuine support, propaganda, indoctrination 'Terror' Gestapo - culture of informing Oppression of minorities SA + SS concentration camps Tapped phones, intercepted mail, informers Police under Himmler's control judges sworn to Nazi ideals State governments / local councils - Nazi ideals I hope this helps. It would be awesome if someone could look into the controlling measures Hitler used (4th point under 'Retention'). Otherwise enjoy! P.s. Ask me if you don't understand the last photo but really, you should. For those that do get it, don't spoil it for the other noobs. -James